Tederapax
The Tederapax is a Neopteron that is first seen in Monster Hunter Farblaze. It shares traits from real-world scorpions, mantises, and hornets, and like Chameleos and Lucent Nargacuga, can render itself invisible to hunters. In-Game Information Tederapax is a Neopteron that stands on its four hind legs and fights with its two forelegs; it stands with the same posture of real-world mantises. Its segmented abdomen slowly shapes into something like a scorpion's tail, complete with a venomous stinger, and its wings are translucent and usually tucked under a specialized area of its exoskeleton that can lift when it must take flight. Tederapax, interestingly, is able to use Dragon element, and even buff itself with every successful attack on a hunter inflicted with Poison. Frenzy Virus Tederapax under the effects of Frenzy have not been sighted. Apex Virus Apex Tederapax has only appeared in an Event Quest so far, called "The One That Got Away". This quest rewards the hunter with an item called Brutal Trophy, which is used to make the F Pridestalker armor for Palicoes. This set of armor is the same as Rengar, from League of Legends. Attacks Dark Pulse Like Zinogre, Tederapax can charge itself with Dragon element. However, unlike Zinogre, Tederapax's Dragon buff becomes stronger with every hit it makes on hunters that have been Poisoned. It can only be broken when the creature is low on stamina, put to sleep, or knocked off of a wall. Dark Pulse adds Dragon element to the following attacks: Blink Slice, Claw Snatch, They're Coming Out Of The Walls!, Claw Swing, Claw Stab, Game Over Man! Game Over!, and Hauntreaver. Wall Attacks Tail Stab: The Tederapax clatters its jaws as it aims its tail at a random hunter, thrusting its stinger forward at them after a few seconds. If it hits, this will inflict Poison. Blink Slice: The Tederapax goes invisible, before darting at a hunter at a high speed, inflicting Dragonblight and Poison with each hit. It can do this up to five times in a row, but if it is low on Stamina, it will not be invisible and has a chance of falling from the air. Poison Spray: The insect clicks and sprays Poison mist from its stinger that travels in a random path, similar to Kushala Daora's tornadoes. Dragon Slice: The Tederapax rubs its claws together, charges its forelimbs with Dragon, and swings them at any hunter that's too close. This inflicts Dragonblight unless the claws are broken. Only usable after Dark Pulse. Poison Ball: The mantis hisses and fires a poisonous projectile at its target. Claw Snatch: The Tederapax grabs a hunter in its claws, resulting in a pin attack. The monster slowly starts to eat the hunter alive, regaining health and stamina as it does so, until the attack is broken. Wall Blink: The Tederapax fades from sight, reappearing on another wall in the area. They're Coming Out Of The Walls!: '''The insect burrows into the wall it stands upon, before launching itself out of another wall at a hunter. This is repeated up to seven times in a row, and is a very quick-paced but overwhelming attack. In Rage Mode, the Tederapax leaves trails of Poison extract. Ground Attacks '''Claw Swing: The insect swings both of its claws at anything in front of it, inflicting Dragonblight if enraged. Claw Stab: The Tederapax lifts up one of its forelegs, before it slams it into the ground. This causes its claw to become stuck in the ground briefly, allowing an opening for hunters to deal damage to the creature. Slashing Turn: The Tederapax, like Seltas, turns around while swinging its claws. Tail Whack: The Tederapax swings its tail at the hunter and knocks them backwards. Tail Slam: The insect lifts its stinger into the air and then brings it down like a giant hammer, creating wind pressure and stunning any hunter that gets hit. Let's Rock!: The Tederapax charges in a triangular path, launching a barrage of Poison balls from its stinger as it does so, which go in random directions. Sting: The Tederapax aims its tail at a hunter, before it stings at them and inflicts Poison if they get hit. Charge: The Tederapax dashes at the hunter with open claws up to two times, three if enraged. Leap: The insect flutters its wings and clicks, crouches, and then leaps at a hunter. Game Over, Man! Game Over!: The Tederapax burrows underground and then launches itself from a random wall. It then charges at the hunters with extended claws, inflicting Dragonblight and Poison. Hauntreaver: The Tederapax goes invisible, reappears behind a random hunter, and slashes them, before it disappears again. This is repeated up to six times, each time with a random target indicated by the flashing orange eyes of the Tederapax. Materials G-Rank Tedera Scythe: A curved, blade-like foreleg carved from the Tederapax. It leaves clean cuts, but messy results. Tedera Cortex: Violet exoskeleton of a Tederapax in its prime. It's rather delicate, but still protective. Tedera Mandible: Tederapax mouthparts. Imagine if you had a mustache made entirely of fingers under your lip. This is how the Tederapax do. Tedera Razorwing: The Tederapax's lace-like wings are not often used, but can be useful for a quick escape. Tedera Stingtail: While the tail's venom has been drained, the fear it brings will never go empty. (Rare) T. Compound Eye: A complex sight organ from the Tederapax's fragile head. It feels really gross, but its beauty is limitless. Trivia * Tederapax's inspiration comes from the Zerg (Starcraft), the Xenomorph (Alien), Kha'zix (League of Legends), the Acklay (Star Wars), and Arachnids (Starship Troopers). * The description of the Tedera Mandible is a reference to a line from the popular YouTube video titled True Facts About The Mantis. * Tederapax, interestingly, does equally as much combat while on the walls than it does while on the ground. * Its claws can be broken, its stinger broken before it can be severed and carved once, its head broken twice (first time the left antenna, the second time its right mandibles and its head plates), and its wings can be torn, which greatly reduces its attack speed. * Tederapax seems to share attacks with Seltas, Seltas Queen, and Nerscylla. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze